Matthew William's Sim Life
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Let's take a look at what happens when I play the sims with Hetalia Characters. This revolves around Matthew Willaims. Slight USUK, one-sided USCan.


**Yes this is based off of my Sims 3 game. I can't help it, it just comes to me no matter which Sims game I'm playing; when I play I'm always making up stories to go with it. So here's one of them; and yes this all happened in my game :).**

**Now I know this may be a little OOC but please remember this happened in my game, and my characters may not exactly be the best 'cosplayers/roleplayer' out there ;) Oh and of course this is going to be a little exagerated because you know, if I did everything exactly how my sims did it... it wouldn't be that good, let's just keep it at that.**

**Anyway this will be mostly about my Matthew Sim's life, so it's not only going to be a Alfred/Arthur Alfred/Matthew fic, but also about what happened in my game with him (because I want to share it with someone and there's no one in my life who cares enough to share it with :/) So here we go.**

Everything was a blur for Matthew when they got together because it happened so fast. It was just a couple of weeks after the family of four; Francis, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur, had got back from their trip from Francis' homeland—why he had dragged them there, they had no clue— when Alfred and Arthur merrily decided to get together.

Like I said before, it happened really fast, first the two were arguing over a videogame, Arthur accusing the American of cheating and stating that these games were 'brain sucking wastes of time'. Next they were continuously making eye contact from each sides of the room as if no one noticed. Then they kept brushing fingers as they sat next to each other on the couch, then the next thing Matthew and Francis knew, on a cold night while they were in the backyard sitting in front of their fire pit, the two declared that they were going out together and that they wanted to move into a new house for just the two of them, you know considering that staying in the house they were in now meant not even sharing the same room while sleeping; it was a small house.

So as Francis quickly congratulated them with manly squeals and tears as he hugged each of them, Matthew was still sitting at the fire pit thinking about what he was just told. Were they kidding? No they were utterly serious. It was then when his heart dropped down to the pit of his stomach. What they were saying was true; they were together now _and _moving out of the house. Matthew felt his lower lip quickly tremble and he took in a deep breath to keep his composure.

He looked up at the laughing American who now had his arm slung over a pouting Brit, it was then when Matthew realized that he was too slow for his own good. If only he had done something when he realized his feelings for the American, it was too late now.

After that the four went back into the house to get ready to go to bed; Arthur slept in the room with Francis while Alfred slept with Matthew, they of course had separate beds though.

Matthew sat on the bed as he watched Alfred looking in his bag to see if he had gotten everything he wanted to take with him. The two would be still living in the town that they were in; it would just be across town.

Matthew's eyes trailed along Alfred's back, because of the shirt he was currently wearing, Matthew could see all his muscles working as he moved around. He was buff, not so much that it looked disgusting, but just enough that he was incredibly hot. When he worked out; _Jesus!_

Matthew felt that pang of hurt and jealousy enter him again, why couldn't it have been him? Why couldn't he be the one to move out with Alfred and get together with? Really, Matthew would be extremely happy for Arthur if he had found someone to love, if only it wasn't Alfred.

Matthew then got the urge to ask Alfred to break up with him but he quickly shook it off. That would unbelievingly be selfish of him, not to mention it would probably make Alfred hate him. He would not take that chance.

"What do you think about it?" Matthew was startled by the sudden words that came out of the other's mouth.

"H-Huh?" Matthew asked beginning to twists his thumbs around each other.

"About everything; what do you think about me and Arthur?" Matthew was glad that Alfred's back was still turned towards him, if not he would most likely see the sadness written on his face, and would know that he was lying about what he was about to say next.

"W-well… I'm very happy for you two, and I agree, I think you should have…. Space since you… well you know, are going out now." Matthew turned his head, refusing to even look at the others back. It was too painful to say those words, and it would be awful to say it while looking at him.

Without Matthew knowing Alfred had then turned around to face the indigo eyed young adult; a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks for telling me that, it's exactly what I wanted to hear." Matthew bit his lip, hard. He didn't even want to know what Alfred's reaction would be if he said what he was actually thinking, the opposite of what he said.

Alfred stood up and quickly walked over to his brother before giving him a quick hug; Matthews face was still turned away from him.

"I'm gonna miss you, but we'll still see each other, so I guess its fine, right?" Matthew let out a fake chuckle, not that Alfred could tell the difference; he didn't pick up on things like that. Well, unless it was from Arthur.

"Yeah… I guess."

000

After a few weeks Matthew was forced to get a job, Francis didn't work at the moment because he wanted to make sure his cooking skills were out of this world before he even set foot in one of the high class restaurants that was around town, stating that he was the new chef that the whole town would soon be talking about, so he staid home working on it. Therefore Matthew got a job at the hospital; even though the sight of blood wasn't his cup of maple syrup, he liked to help people out.

In those few weeks of hard work, coming home and drowning himself in Francis' wine, which got him in serious trouble from the French man, Matthew had finally had it and demanded that he and Francis got a new house too.

The house that they lived in, and Alfred and Arthur used to, was a small two bedroom house that constantly needed repairing; with Alfred gone there was no one to do it so they were forced to call a repairman and waste their money. It was constantly dark from lack of windows and there was always some type of clothing lying around on the floor from when Francis brought home women or Matthew was just too lazy to get up and place his dirty clothes in the hamper.

So using some of the money that Alfred and Arthur left them; because they insisted of leaving them some since Alfred and Arthur were the main ones who worked in the family and Matthew and Francis wouldn't have enough to survive before one of them finally got a job, and the money that Matthew had gotten from his job they packed up what they needed and bought a nice four bedroom home where most of the rooms were nice and big. Francis picked it out.

Matthew had asked Francis why he actually got a four bedroom house and not just a two, and Francis just sighed and shook his head before telling Matthew that he was going to bed. Even though Matthew was confused by the action, he was really too excited about the house to care.

It was a few days later when Matthew's happiness came crashing down. He was sitting on the couch minding his own business as he flipped through the channels on their TV when the door burst open and a rough voice screamed out 'Hey losers we're home!' and in came Gilbert dragging a half asleep Spaniard behind him who immediately piped up once he saw Francis who was trudging down the steps, still in his violet colored robe.

"Ha what are you wearing? So unawesome!" Gilbert screamed out at the scowling French man.

"Keep it down, it's 7:30 in the morning!" Francis replied walking towards them.

"I'm hungry what's to eat? You're a chef or something fix us breakfast!" Francis groaned and Matthew quickly decided to head to work early that morning.

000

A few days after the arrival of dumb and dumber, as Matthew was taking a stroll through the town's center park after he left work, he had saw Alfred and Arthur sitting on grass looking up at the stars, talking and laughing together.

Matthew would have fallen in love with that scene if it wasn't for the people who were in it. Matthew quickly walked away, not wanting to get spotted, even though he figured he probably wouldn't since they were so far off in lovey-dovey land.

He immediately rode his bike home and once more began drowning himself in wine, he then decided to let loose and dance around the living room to electronica music, which got the attention of a certain albino who quickly joined him in the 'rave' party.

000

After another few week's things weren't running that smoothly, unfortunately Matthew had snapped from the stress of work, and from his personal life, and quit his job and decided to just work part time at a shop or something and then something hit him hard. Alfred and Arthur had come to their house; Francis had given them directions on the car ride to the new house, declaring that they were now getting married. They were going to have a backyard wedding since they didn't want it to be that big, it was just going to be them, Francis, Matthew, dumb, and dumber and a few co-workers from their jobs.

It turned out that night Matthew had saw the two sitting there at the park together, Alfred had given Arthur an engagement ring. Lucky bastard.

So Matthew had no choice but to go, of course he would go, it was his best friend's wedding, because do you know how weird that would be if _Gilbert _actually went to the wedding and _not _Matthew? Yeah, that would be a little weird.

So he sat through everything deciding that there was now no reason to be so upset anymore, there was no way that he was going to get Alfred now so there's no reason to keep being such a scrooge about it all. Might as well be happy that they're happy.

So finally letting that off his shoulders, he decided to have a good time; everyone was cheering and cooing, Gilbert was actually crying… _CRYING!_ Who knew he got so happy about those kinds of things. So they talked and hugged, Alfred introduced everyone to his favorite co-worker buddy as did Arthur; Arthur's co-worker looked ridiculously like Roderich.

So the wedding party went on and Alfred said that they would be spending their honeymoon in Egypt. Lucky bastards. Then everyone left, saying goodbye to the happy couple, everyone's moods lifted up to the sky because they were so happy for the two.

000

Matthew wasn't exactly sure how long it's been since the wedding and since Alfred and Arthur had left, mostly because Gilbert had kept Matthew on his toes. That guy continued to drag him into town, going places, demanding that he take him somewhere cool then complaining that this town was boring as hell and that he wanted to move to the city.

"Then move to the city, don't worry no one will miss you." Matthew had said in the passenger seat of Gilbert's black car.

"Please, everyone will miss me, besides if I do go to the city I'll take you all with me." Matthew frowned.

"I don't want to move to the city."

"Too bad, you're gonna." Matthew decided that at the next place they went to he would make a run for it. Yes he would run all the way home, and not break a sweat because he was that awesome. Oh god, he's been spending way too much time with that idiot.

Not only was Matthew spending time with Gilbert, but he was also spending time with Antonio as well. Matthew had walked outside one night to take the garbage out and before he ran back inside, he didn't like the dark; the sound of a guitar stopped him. Having curiosity get the best of him, he walked to the back yard to see Antonio playing the guitar his eyes closed and his body swaying along with the rhythm.

"Oh, hello there amigo." He spoke, causing Matthew to jump not knowing that he was noticed.

"H-Hi Antonio, you play the guitar r-really well." He grinned.

"I know." Matthew blinked at the overconfident answer; he then decided that the Spaniard was spending way too much time with that idiot. "Do you play the guitar? This wasn't mine I found it in the house." Matthew quickly shook his head.

"No." Antonio gave a curious look before shrugging and slowly strumming the strings of the guitar.

"I'll teach you if you want." Matthew felt his face heat up, he hated when people were extremely nice to him, it made him embarrassed; although he would rather have someone be nice to him than mean.

"I-I Well A-ah." Without warning Antonio held out the guitar towards Matthew, it was then when Matthew noticed the other guitar sitting next to the tanned man.

"That one is mine, I was just testing this one out." He said.

So that night the two started playing together, after going back inside of course, unfortunately they couldn't play that long because Gilbert, who was _'suprisingly'_ drunk, started going crazy with his dancing and knocked over a lamp, so Francis got angry and banned guitar playing in his house.

… **Yeah that basically all happened, and yes, Alfred and Arthur did get married that quickly, I mean come on, it's the Sims, time flies by… fast.**

**Also, there was a lot more that happened unfortunately first off their game is gone now because for some reason it was messing up so I deleted it (TT^TT) and secondly I haven't played their game in such a long time I can't really remember what happened after the guitar playing (TT^TT). All I remember is that I started a new game in the city to continue off with that one and had Gilbert, Matthew, and Antonio living together in an apartment (some crazy stuff happened then too (like two day unprepared campouts) XD) **

**Maybe I'll start the game again and make a new story, or maybe a new chapter, hmm who knows~ Well hope you enjoyed this 3.**


End file.
